leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Goldenrod Department Store
, |map=Johto Goldenrod City Map.png }} ]] The Goldenrod Department Store (Japanese: コガネひゃっかてん Kogane Department Store) is the largest store in Johto. It is located in south central Goldenrod City, just north-east of the southern entrance to the city, and contains many items not found in a traditional Poké Mart. It is the Johto region's direct equivalent of Kanto's Celadon Department Store. Floors 1F Service Counter Here, a receptionist welcomes customers. This is also where the postman delivers items. 2F Trainer's Market This floor's slogan is "Your Travel Companion." It sells basic equipment and items Pokémon Trainers might need in their journeys. | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} 3F Battle Collection "For Victory Seekers" is the slogan of this floor. It sells temporary stat-enhancing items. | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} 4F Medicine Box A pharmacy selling permanent stat-enhancing items is located on this floor. Its slogan is "Let us pump up your Pokémon!". The items are the same in both Generation II and IV. | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} 5F TM Corner This floor is devoted to the sale of Technical Machines. The poster on the wall declares "Customize Your Pokémon!" Talking to the little girl on this floor unlocks the Mystery Gift option. There is also a man who wants to trade a ( in ) for a . On Sundays, a woman will appear who will give the player if the lead Pokémon in the player's party has high friendship or if it has low friendship. While in the Generation II games she will only give one TM a week, in HeartGold and SoulSilver, once she has given the player one of the TMs, she will not give either again any time afterwards. If the Pokémon's friendship is neutral, she will not give the player any TM, but they may still show her a different Pokémon to get one. | }} | }} first}}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} 6F Rooftop Atrium A picnic table and some Vending Machines are located on this floor. A sign implores customers to "Take a Break from Shopping". In as well as in , this is the uppermost floor, but in , there is an additional flight of stairs leading up to a higher floor. This floor is called the Rooftop Square in Gold and Silver, while in Crystal it is called Tranquil Square. | }} |}} In addition to the Vending Machines, in Generation IV there is a raffle that can be entered for 300 where the player may win a Berry (~55% chance), a type of Poké Ball (~35% chance), or a TM (~10% chance). The first and second prizes change depending on the day of the week. The player may play the raffle as many times as they wish. Lottery prizes by day: | |} Rooftop Lookout A floor exclusive to , the rooftop cannot be accessed by the elevator; instead the player must travel up the final flight of stairs. Some binoculars let spectators see things far away. Some people go up to the rooftop to take a break from shopping. There are also some Vending Machines for Pokémon dolls, but the player cannot buy anything from them as they are "almost empty". There will occasionally be a Rooftop Sale, which Camper Todd will call the player about on the Pokégear. | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Basement The basement is only accessible from the Department Store via the elevator. A team of workers and a are moving boxes around. The player gets told off by the worker for going down and distracting them. This is one of the endpoints of the Goldenrod Tunnel. Every time the player enters the area, the boxes will be moved in various places, allowing access to items that are on the ground in blocked rooms. In , talking to the workers will cause each Machoke to move a box, allowing access to each blocked room and the items inside them, with no need to leave and reenter the area. Items }} |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} the player receives in a trade|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display=Gold Berry}} Pokémon Generation II Generation IV Layout Basement 1F-Rooftop Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations de:Kaufhaus von Dukatia City es:Centro Comercial de Ciudad Trigal fr:Centre Commercial de Doublonville it:Centro Commerciale di Fiordoropoli ja:コガネひゃっかてん zh:满金百货店